


To the End of the World and Back

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril Fictober 2018 [23]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, idk how to tag things anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Koga and Adonis are trying to find a way to erase the anomalies in their part of the world. But how will they get to this one...?





	To the End of the World and Back

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey I'm getting there, here's Fictober day 23: “This is not new, it only feels like it.”

The two men looked at the map, checking their next destination. One of them was nervously shaking his leg, sitting with his legs open, face to his road companion. The other one looked serious, as always. As if he were thinking about something. He often looked that way, Koga thought, unable to even start to guess what Adonis was thinking. The one good point was, he got to discreetly look at those golden, huge eyes while the other one was thinking. About what, about who, he didn't know. But he knew he was willing to admit how attracted he was by Adonis.

"Maybe we should try and take a different way," Adonis suggested, so focused on his work that he didn't seem to have noticed the other man staring at him, "We need to get the closest we can to the anomaly."

Koga had to bite his lips to forbid himself from saying it wasn't really the anomaly he wanted to get close to, and instead tried to focus on what he had to do. Anomalies had started appearing on the world a few years before, that caused many troubles to the people leaving around them. To counter that, a small group of people had formed and started making researches about those. They were three, at first. Then five. Then, people saved by them had started wanting to help affected ones in return, and soon the small group of saviors had become a huge organization all over the world.

Koga and Adonis were just like the others. Saved from anomalies, they wanted to help other people from those as well. A duo composed of the president of the company (someone Koga used to admire until he actually met him) and one of his most trusted agent had saved both of them from being frozen in time.  In complete opposite regions of the world, yet at the very same time.

It was a miracle that Adonis could speak the same language as him. No, _Adonis_ himself was a miracle. He was strong, but that was obvious at first glance, yet he also was the gentlest person in the world, careful for nature and animals, able to play the ocarina, nice and aiming at protecting the ones who couldn't protect themselves. Which was exactly why he had decided to join the organization. Koga had joined to protect him in the first place, but also because their aims were close. The rest, well, it was pure luck and coincidences.

"Ogami ? What do you think about it?"

He blinked, noticing he had completely forgotten to even give his opinion on the plan he had been suggested, too busy watching the other.

"I think ya're right," he answered, focusing on his work, "but let's be careful. The bastard said everyone who gets too close to it relive the same twenty-four hours forever, the ones before they approached. It looks like it's trying to protect itself from us."

The other one nodded, before muttering something amond the lines of "if only we knew _what_ it's trying to protect". If only. The scientists were trying to figure out what was _in_ , or _behind_ the anomalies, but had found no answer, even though there were thousands of people working on it.

The train soon stopped at their station. Taking the little luggage they had, both of them left the train, and took a look at the city. In the sky, a gigantic ball of black matter seemed to be breathing, turning on itself. When they lowered their gazes, they could see people walk towards the anomaly in curiosity, and then suddenly disappear, to reappear somewhere else. The anomaly seemed to disappear for a very short second, before showing up again, this time a litte bit larger.

During that very short second, Koga understood something, and shook his head. He took his road companion by the hand, squeezing it. The touch didn't matter anyway, he decided as he was gulping.

"Adonis," he somehow managed to say, "I think... I think all of this... It's not new. It just... Feels like it."

The other one nodded, next to his sides, while on transmitter-receiver in Koga's chest pocket, a voice could be heard.

"Otogari, Ogami, do you receive me? You've been..."

Koga nervously shook his leg, looking at the map where his road companion was tracing the road they needed to take. The other one looked serious, as always. . As if he were thinking about something. He often looked that way, Koga thought, unable to even start to guess what Adonis was thinking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
